


Dark's Home for Troubled Powers

by SoManyFAMdoms



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jesus These Tags, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Swearing, like a fuckton of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFAMdoms/pseuds/SoManyFAMdoms
Summary: One Dawk Barnum (called "Dark" by most everyone) runs a boarding school and home for kids and teens. Specifically, one for kids and teens with powers that have been considered "troubled" or "dangerous". Wrangling these children turns out to be more of a chore than anyone thought, even with the eccentric Wilford Warfstache and a rebooted Google at Dawk's side.
Relationships: None
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Dark's Home for Troubled Powers

Marvin bumped into a man, muttering, "sorry" under his breath. When he was a safe distance away, he pulled his hand from his pocket, examining the watch he had lifted as he weaved through the foot traffic, grinning and putting the watch away. _'There's my ticket to a hot meal'_ He thought, adjusting the sleeves to his tight white collared shirt. The high waisted tight black pants were chafing behind his knees as he walked along the busy sidewalk, grey cloak patterned with golden astrology signs swirling around his feet. He squeezed between a pair of ladies, hood drawn high, apologizing as he made off with a bracelet and a ring. "Hey, thief!" The woman suddenly cried, and Marvin kept walking. "That boy stole my bracelet!" _'Shit. Time to run. And pray my luck doesn't fail_ me.' Marvin started running, turning into an alleyway, cloak snapping in the breeze as he pumped his arms. He could hear footsteps behind him, so he looked around, knocking over a trashcan and igniting the contents as he ran past, shaking his hand to extinguish the flames on his fingertips. "MAGNIFICENT! GET BACK HERE!" Marvin felt cold fear trickle down his spine. He knew that voice. Dark was on his tail. And he was pissed if his lackey's voice was anything to go by. He dodged the heavy foot traffic on the other end, mingling in with them easily. But not easily enough apparently. A hand grabbed his hood, tugging it down and revealing his face. "Got you Magnificent." He recognized the voice belonging to the hand now holding his shoulder as Mark, one of Dark's employees. "Magnificent? Mmm, nope, never heard of him. Now if you'll excuse me..." He moved to slide out of Mark's hold, but the man's grip tightened. "Oh no you don't. You're coming with us." Mark steered Marvin, kicking and fighting, back to the street, where a pickup truck was idling. Marvin was set into the middle backseat, hands strapped down on either side. Séan was behind the driver's wheel, and he smirked into the rearview mirror as Mark slid into the passenger seat. "The great Marvin the Magnificent, finally caught." Marvin sniffed, turning his head. "It's Magnificent to you Jack." "Cold." Marvin rolled his eyes. "Look, just drop me off at my house, my parents would love to reprimand me so there's really no need to take me to Dark." "His name is Dawk Magnificent, not Dark. And you can't pull that parent stunt on us again." Mark chastised, deep voice echoed with the use of his power. "Boo Marky. Jesus, what's got your panties in a pretzel?" Mark's jaw ticked. "Hey, this is the last time we want to have to take ya to Dawk." Jack piped up. "You need to get a grip on your power, and you're an orphan kid. Not legal for ya ta be dickin around on the streets." The Irishman said patiently, turning down a street and guiding the van onto the highway.

"Afternoon Mr. Barnum." Mark said, climbing out of the truck. Marvin glared through the window. Dawk Barnum was standing there, wearing a suit and leaning on a cane. _Like the bastard he is._ Thought Marvin as he was unhooked from the wrist restraints. Jack had to drag him, kicking and hissing, from the truck to stand in front of Dawk. "Marvin. I trust the ride was pleasant?" "It's Magnificent to you, and I'll be leaving." He turned around, aiming to walk away, but was stopped by something smacking into the backs of his knees, making him drop like a rock to all fours. "Honestly, I had hoped we could do this this the easy way, but I suppose not. Jack, Mark, take him inside, get him changed into a uniform." As Marvin was pulled inside, Dawk stopped them. "Oh, and, welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> welcome, one and all! My name is Astaroth, and, well. Buckle up buttercup, because this fic is gonna be a doozy! Very excited to get this started though! I plan to try to update every other week to every week, but we'll see how it goes!
> 
> See ya till then!


End file.
